mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Juu
is one of the Administrators of the Magical Girl Sites in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance His head is similar to a baby or a Jizo statue, closed eyes with a small nose and mouth and his cheeks are exponentially large. He wears a black sweater and a hanging necklace. His original form is that of a girl with medium-length black hair. Personality He speaks in the manner of an American hip-hop rapper, usually including English words in his speech. He is also fond of rapping by himself. Like his fellow Admins he's shown to be bloodthirsty, cruel, apathetic and destructive, as after destroying Sarina Shizukume and Rina Shioi's eardrums he begins to violently beat them to death by swinging Sarina by the hair and slam her into the walls and lockers and stomping on Rina's head showing that he was also very brutal to his enemies. Story He is first shown during the meeting of Administrators. On Kyu's request, he wakes up a sleeping Juuichi by loudly yelling "Wake up!" (in English). He's later sent to deliver a Stick to an unknown girl in Setagaya, at which point he's ambushed by Aya, Tsuyuno, Rina, and Sarina. However, Nana had already warned the other Administrators to be careful during Stick delivery, so Juu was only pretending to not notice them. Right before they try to attack him, he unleashes a powerful scream that leaves stunned. He then proceeds to savagely beat up Rina and Sarina, knocking several lockers and spilling blood around the hallway in the process. The girls are only saved when Tsuyuno sacrifices her life for a final time freeze, allowing Aya to teleport them to safety. Juu is not seen again until The King awakens, after which he is seen along the other Administrators in the wrecked meeting room. He then shows up to kill the surviving Magical Girls in Tokyo, having already killed all of the surviving Magical girls and appears to finish off Aya Asagiri's group as they are the last surviving Magical Girls. However they were thwarted by Asahi Takiguchi and a majority of them escaped, however, Aya and Sarina decide to fight them head-on, during the following battle Juu attempts to kill them using his Sonic Scream, but Sarina countered this by using the Mechanical Pencil barrier to protect them. Juu then tries to release another scream while they were on the move and thus not protected by the barrier, but Sarina counters this attempt in time by creating a barrier around him, trapping him just as he released his scream he found himself trapped inside the barrier where he was torn to shreds by his own attack, Whatever was left of his body then reverts to its original human form. Sticks Given Following his Rapper theme, his emblems of the Stick he handed out seem to follow the Musical Note pattern, His sticks also seem to have anime like angel wings.Here you can see a list of the sticks that Juu has given to unfortunate girls, throughout the series: Ability Destructive Sonic Scream Juu can create destructive sonic sound waves capable of completely shattering someone's eardrums, destroy hundreds of windows of sky-scrapper buildings easily and completely shred someone's body in extremely close range, with it having an incredibly wide range of effect. Trivia * His name "Juu" translates to "Ten" * During the arc in which the Magical Girls fight the Administrators, Juu was conspicuously absent, as he was not among the Administrators sent to the assasinate the girls' families, nor was he in the meeting room alognside Ni, Juusan, Juuroku ,and Juushichi. es:Juu Category:Characters Category:Administrators Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Deceased